


Project Duplicate

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Clones, DNA, Gen, Post World War III, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: Project Duplicate is the new government funded system to keep the world from falling into a post-war depression, but the clones aren't all they may seem to be.(Originally written for Inktober 2016)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Project Duplicate

After the last world war, the government took action in finally controlling the global population. They passed laws for the production of Artificial Intelligence and Clones. Project Duplicate, it was called.

The government’s plan was simple when told to the public. In order to preserve the peace, clones were to be made from everyone’s DNA. Due to a communal circuit, they would all work together civilly, without the worry of conflict between one another. They would be highly efficient and bring up the economy for every country so that no one fell into a depression for the post-war years. In return for a strand of DNA, donors got a monthly allowance that was brought in by their clones. The more clones, the higher the profit.

The public seemed to thoroughly enjoy this new way of living. There were DNA Donor buildings put up around major cities, hospitals having minimal use for clones, thus growing scarce. Everyone seemed more than willing to be part of the new society and to contribute their codes. Besides, there was enough in everyone to go around.

There were, however, several underground groups that refused to be a part of this new AI Age.

Natasha Romanov was part of this colony of rebels. She did not stand for any of this cloning business, and when her friend from inside the makers of the AI devices –Tony Stark- let her in on a classified secret, Natasha began realizing the true motives of the government.

“I’m telling you Nat,” Tony murmured, sipping his coffee as he lounged on the couch, “These big shots are trying to use clones to take over the world. And not in the super cool robot uprising that I’ve dreamed of my whole life. That would be totally awesome. This? Not so much.”

Natasha sat down across from him, frowning softly. “Hold on, go over it again.” 

Tony groaned inwardly, sliding the folder over to her. She opened it, looking through the reports that he had smuggled out of Headquarters.

“The government is using the DNA they get from the donors to create clones. We all know that. But as soon as you make the clone, you can use that DNA strand to track its donor. I’ve been looking at the chips and boards that are put into these things, might I say on a side note that the clones are super creepy, and I can tell that these are being used for more than just the day to day jobs. As soon as your DNA is in the system, the government tracks you and sends your clone out to  _ replace _ you.”

“The clones kill their owners.” Natasha concluded.

Tony nodded in agreement, sighing. “It’s crazy, really. You know what industries lost the most with the making of the clones? All the creative industries. There are no more movies being made, newspapers to write, books to publish, or new Iphone generations –though that last one is probably a miracle. All of these jobs take creativity: the one thing that clones can’t do. Nobody hears about these deaths because we have no articles being written. The clones are eliminating the human race one strand at a time.”

“Please don’t tell me you’ve donated.”

“Are you kidding? My genius can never be duplicated. They are just going to have to find a way to make me immortal. Or a way to go back in time and make Tesla immortal. And then me. We could be inventor bros for eternity.” Tony grinned, nodding to himself. Natasha stood, sighing heavily. She led him back outside, wishing him luck on his way back, reminding him to drop any more info to her when he could. This was less of an opinion based rebellion now. This was a civil war on humanity.

**.** **.** **.**

Several weeks later, after receiving more data from Tony, Natasha had set up her place as a camp in order to peg off any clones she saw. The only distinguishable feature between real people and clones were their eyes: real people had coloured irises, whereas theirs were a grey-white, almost blending with the rest of their eye.

She had gained one of her close friends, Steve, for company through this whole thing, glad to be with someone. That is, until he broke the news of how much danger he was in. 

“I’m a donor.” He admitted at breakfast. Natasha nearly dropped her bowl.

“Are you kidding me?”

Steve shook his head, continuing, trying to defend his actions. “It was before I knew about all of this. I thought I was helping the world out. I remember the first world war, Natasha, and if there is any way I can prevent another one from happening, whether that was donating to another race, or anything, then I took the chance. We can’t stand to have a world war four. This last one is already leaving us in shambles.”

The redhead let out a breath. Steve had such a good heart, she couldn’t stay upset with him for very long. Instead, she knew that she needed to be adamant on protecting him. 

“How many times did you donate?” She asked, washing her dishes.

“Four times.” He said. She groaned internally, shaking her head. There were four other Steve Rogers out there, likely hunting him down to attack him.

“Alright, here’s the rule. If you’re leaving the house, tell me. I need to know where you are until these clones are eliminated.”

Steve nodded quietly, smiling softly at her. “Thank you.” He whispered.

**.** **.** **.**

Several days passed and with Steve hiding out in her house, she managed to peg off three of the four clones. Overall, it was a successful week.

On the weekend though, Natasha came home to an empty house. She bit down the panic rising in her throat as she tried calling Steve. No answer. Did the clone get him? Why hadn’t she opted to stay home today of all days?

Perching at her window sill, she waited, gun loaded and ready to fire on any clones who might be coming to attack the house and look for Steve. An hour into her stakeout, she noticed the familiar blond hair heading up the porch and towards the door. Cocking her gun, she stood at the railway, aiming down at him. “Steve.” She spoke calmly, trying to grab his attention. She needed to see his eyes.

He looked up at her, his irises not white, but his normal blue. Registering the gun pointed at him, he dropped the bags in his hands, smiling up at her. “It’s me, it’s me.” He said hurriedly.

She let out a slow breath, lowering the gun and moving down the stairs. “Why didn’t you tell me where you went? Where the hell did you go anyway?”

The taller blond laughed. “We were out of milk? I left you a note on the fridge.”


End file.
